Without Love
by edwardsisobel
Summary: While at their son’s wedding, Edward and Bella reflect on events leading up to their own wedding and what could have been if only they had the courage to stand up for what they believed in. Slash/Polyamorous scenes. E/B/J
1. Chapter 1 Can't Help Falling in Love

**A/N: Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature in future chapters between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**The story was originally a one-shot written for the Love Spelled Backwards is Love Contest over on My Vamp Fiction. The story is written in full in 7 Chapters. I will be uploading to Fan Fiction every couple of days.**

* * *

**Without Love**

I awakened this morning, I was filled with despair  
All my dreams turned to ashes and gone, oh yeah  
As I looked at my life it was barren and bare  
Without love I've had nothing at all

Without love I've had nothing  
Without love I've had nothing at all  
I have conquered the world  
All but one thing did I have  
Without love I've had nothing at all

Once I had a sweetheart who loved only me  
There was nothing, oh that he would not give, oh no  
But I was blind to his goodness and I could not see  
That a heart without love cannot live

Without love I've had nothing  
Without love I've had nothing at all  
I have conquered the world  
All but one thing did I have  
Without love I've had nothing at all

(Words and Music by Danny Small, Sung by Elvis Presley)

**Chapter 1 – Can't Help Falling in Love**

**Chicago 1981**

My hands shook and my heart thumped loudly in my chest as I dressed in the hotel room in downtown Chicago. I had only been here a handful of times in almost twenty five years and just being in the same city as he was, was almost more than I could comprehend. Jasper had been my best friend on the force all those years ago and so much more, and today I was going to announce it to the world.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and it opened to reveal Bella, my wife of over two decades, shaking her head at me as she took in my messy mop of bronze hair I had never been able to tame. She bit her bottom lip in consternation as she manoeuvred my hair into some sort of order.

"You look so handsome today, Edward, "she sighed, "and hardly any older than you looked on our wedding day. It's just not fair, you have a few grey hairs but even they make you better looking than you should be at 47."

"Bella, love," I soothed tucking a flyaway chocolate strand behind her ear, "you don't look old enough to even have children, let alone a child old enough to be getting married."

I kissed her softly on the top of her head and crooked my elbow. "Shall we, Mrs Cullen?" I smiled.

"With pleasure, Mr Cullen," she responded before linking her arm with mine and leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked out the door to attend our one and only son's wedding.

As we waited at the front of the hotel for the valet to bring my car around, I reflected on the fact that Jason, our much loved son, had chosen our 25th wedding anniversary to pledge himself to his long-term partner. My son and I were very close. He meant the world to me and it moved me deeply that he wanted to honor us by committing himself to his true love, Ethan, on a day that he knew had so much meaning for Bella and me. Of course we were calling their union today their wedding; no matter what the correct legal name for this joining would be.

My Volvo was brought to the entrance then and I kissed Bella's fingers briefly before helping her into the passenger seat and closing her door securely and rounding the back of the car to the driver's side. As I slid into the seat, I glanced at Bella and marvelled that we had been joined in matrimony for the last quarter century. She had truly aged well. Her chocolate brown hair was no longer so long and was secured today in a dignified chignon. Her eyes though…these were her best feature…they were a warm chocolate brown and soothing. She had a few small wrinkles around her eyes but they did not detract from her beauty. She turned her warm gaze to mine and stroked her fingers through my hair, comforting me as always.

The drive to the wedding location did not take long. The boys had organized a marquee tent to be erected on the grounds of Ethan's parent's home. It was a beautiful, old house with quite large grounds on the outskirts of the city. Although Ethan's father was a cop as was he, his mother came from money and she inherited a large sum of money when her father passed away about 10 years ago. In fact, I knew Ethan's father quite well. We had both been young cops working the beat in downtown Chicago when I had lived here. We were never friends then, as at that time James Anderson was partnered with an older pig of a man and had adopted many of this man's bigotry.

It was incredible to me that a man, who had openly and without shame, vilified any and all minority groups and, most especially, homosexuals when we were working together had since become so accepting of his son's lifestyle. Had gone so far as opening his home for the wedding and taken my son into the fold so generously. When Jason first told me who his new partner's father was, over 2 years ago, I have to say that I was very upset and worried about the implications of having this man so close to my family. I hadn't wanted to say anything to Jason about what I knew about James and had almost made myself sick with worry when Jason told me that he had been invited to dinner to meet Ethan's family.

I felt so helpless being so far away from him. Almost immediately after Bella and I were married, we moved to New York, however, when Jason had graduated from Law School, he was offered a position in a prestigious law firm in Chicago. It was hard letting our one and only son go, but we were so proud of him and his achievements. It was his time to fly and we had to let him make his own way in life, as we had made ours. The whole time that I knew he would be at the Anderson home, I paced in my study, back and forth; my hands constantly running through my unruly hair. Ready for the phone call from my son who had been crushed at the reception he had gotten from the bigot I knew from old.

When the phone had rung after many hours, I had pounced on it, ready to provide Jason with an ear and a shoulder to cry on. Instead, Jason told me all about their beautiful home, how James' wife Victoria reminded him a little of his mother and made a simple home cooked meal instead of a fancy dinner that would have intimidated him. I was on edge. No mention of Ethan's dad yet. Was James not there? Had he snubbed my son? My ire was rising and I contained my temper with difficulty. And then it came.

"Dad, Ethan's father was a little late finishing up paperwork at the station and I was all keyed up waiting to meet him. I heard the car pull into the garage and I literally felt sick. Man, what if he didn't like me? What if he was not okay with our relationship? But, Dad, we couldn't have had more wonderful fathers if we had put in an order from heaven. James walked in the door, hugged Ethan, and then hugged me and told me that he was very happy that Ethan had found me and that he had never seen Ethan so happy!"

My ears buzzed and I had sunk into the armchair next to the fireplace at Jason's words. James Anderson had hugged my son and told him that he was happy that our sons were together? The breath had been knocked out of me.

"Dad? Dad? Are you there? Is everything okay?" I heard my son distantly down the phone line. I quickly let him know that everything was more than fine and listened in rapt attention as Jason told me about the rest of his night.

Jason told me a few weeks later that James had told him that he had once held prejudiced views for which he was heartily ashamed. He had indirectly caused the death of a fellow officer because of his views and had tried everyday since to atone for his actions. I called James that night and we talked at length about our children and he talked about the night he lost his partner when he had let the prejudices of those around him rule his life. He had stormed off after calling his partner out on his sexual preferences and cried to me that if only he had been there with him as he should have been maybe he would still be alive. Maybe he would not have walked into that shop to get gunned down. We both cried that night for the senseless loss of a good man.

I had spoken to James a few times since helping Jason and Ethan with the organization of the ceremony and reception, but, in a few minutes, I would be seeing him for the first time since we had worked together. I was actually looking forward to it and could not wait to see Jason and Ethan again, as it had been about a month since they had visited us in New York.

We drove through the gates and parked in the area designated for cars. Before we had taken a few steps towards the house, the front door banged open and Jason literally leaped down the steps and loped towards us with a big, cheesy grin plastered across his face. He reached us and picked his mother up and swung her around exuberantly. Bella laughed and called for him to put her down before her hair was ruined. He relented, lowered her to her feet and planted a smacking kiss on her cheek. She scolded him gently for messing with her makeup but her eyes were shining and he knew she loved it.

He then turned to me and my heart skipped a beat with love for the small boy now a fully grown man as he shook my hand smartly and then laughingly enveloped me in a bear hug. I was tall at 6'2 but he still towered over me at 6'4. He hugged me tighter still and said, "I love you, Dad."

My eyes misted over and I swallowed a lump in my throat. I pulled away from Jason slightly and lowered my hands to his arms holding him firmly and admiring his perfection. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. "I love you Jason. We are so proud of you, son."

Jason smiled brightly at me and grabbed Bella's and my hands pulling us towards the house to meet up with Ethan and his family. Ethan was waiting in the entry hall with his parents standing behind him with his younger sister Alice to the side. Ethan shook my hand, and I pulled him into a hug before turning to James. He was smiling at me and walked forward to shake my hand in his, saying how it had been a long time and he was glad that our families were finally coming together. I was a little tongue-tied and just nodded and smiled at them all.

Before too much time had passed, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Our children had both chosen their fathers to be their best men and James and I stood at the end of the flower strewn grass between the two majestic trees waiting for our sons' arrival. The opening notes of the song chosen to lead them down the grassy slope filtered through and I was momentarily startled with their choice of song, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley. I glanced over at Bella and she was smiling at me. She had known what it would mean to me, for us, for this song to be playing today of all days. I placed my hand over my heart and mouthed "I love you". She mouthed back that she loved me too.

As one, the guests seated in the chairs turned at that moment and I looked up from Bella and saw my son, a soft happy smile playing over his lips, walking down the aisle towards me, his fingers linked tightly with the love of his life.

My heart stopped beating for a minute with a pang at what could have been 25 years ago if I was braver than I was, as brave as my son was today for just being himself and not being afraid to show his true self to the world.

The words and rings were exchanged, dedicating themselves to each other for all eternity. The ceremony was simple and sweet and, although not legally binding, was heartfelt and emotional. More than a few times, I swiped a tear from my eyes at the love and joy emanating from these two men. I was never prouder of my son than at that moment.

After the endless photos, we all moved to the marquee set up for the reception and took our places, Bella at my side. She leaned closer to me and swept my hair off my face as she whispered that she was proud of me standing up there so handsome next to our son. Bella was my rock, my port in the storm. She knew me better than anyone else and had been by my side through ups and downs, of which there had been many. She was everything to me.

While we were waiting for the meal to start, the band started playing softly, both modern and music that we oldies still liked from the 50's. The food was delicious; Victoria had had it catered so that she could relax, and everyone was sighing in contentment when the MC announced that the first dance would be starting soon. Jason and Ethan exchanged loving glances and moved past us to the dance floor.

As Jason moved behind me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hope you brought your dancing shoes, Pops. We will be rocking out tonight!"

I jerked around to see Bella smiling devilishly at Jason and I started to feel a little worried. _What the hell did these two have planned!_

The bridal waltz started then and Jason and Ethan danced clasped in each other's arms to the sounds of Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warne singing _Up Where We Belong_. As the song was finishing, Bella and I made our way to the dance floor to join in when the sounds of Freddie Mercury from Queen blasted out from the speakers singing _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Jason smirked at me thinking for sure that I would roll my eyes at the upbeat song, but I smirked back and, grabbing Bella, we rocked around the dance floor to much whistling and clapping from the other guests.

A slower song came on then and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't getting any younger and the fast pace of the previous song took my breath away. Bella and I bowed out of the next few songs and we spent time circulating around the tables and catching up with family and Jason's friends. We had just arrived back at our table when the familiar strains of Elvis's Heartbreak Hotel came over the speakers. I tensed up slightly and Bella placed her fingers on my arm soothing me. I flipped my arm over and gripped her wrist firmly and smiled at her, my jaw tensing.

"Do you remember that night when Jasper performed this song at the Flame Club? He was smoking. I swear I fell for Jasper that night. He was amazing that night, wasn't he? All that hip swivelling and his sweet accent." Bella sighed, reminiscing.

I remembered the night well. It was a night that changed all of our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbreak Hotel

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature in future chapters between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Heartbreak Hotel**

**Chicago 1957**

Jasper had been my partner at the Chicago Police Department for two months and my

roommate for seven weeks. Tonight we were at the Flame Club and Jasper had jumped onto the stage during a break in the sets and, as obviously pre-arranged with the band, had lifted one of their guitar straps over his shoulders and started strumming softly. Jasper loved to sing and his songs of choice were from his new hero, Elvis Presley. He started off with _Blue Suede Shoes_ and then launched into _Heartbreak Hotel_.

I had been watching Jasper and noting the way his hair fell over his eyes, his long fingers flew over the fret board of the guitar, his lips inches away from the microphone as he belted the words into it, his long lean form gyrating behind his guitar. My body responded to his blatant, heavy-lidded sensuality. His eyes had been fixed on both of us and the words he was singing seemed to come from deep inside him. I felt jealousy that he had been looking at Bella, my girl, and something else I hadn't wanted to think about.

I had met Bella about 4 months earlier at Church when her family had moved to town. Her family had been seated behind me and my family and as the Lord's Prayer finished, we all turned to exchange the greeting of peace with those around us. As I held Bella's hand in mine and said the words, "Peace be with you," I had no idea that that was exactly what she would come to mean to me. She became my safe haven, my peaceful place in life. We had run into each other a lot after that - Church socials, local festivals and I always gravitated towards her, drawn towards her by some unseen magnetic force. She was so cute with her baby blue sweaters and pink scarf tied around her neck. The flare of her skirt would brush me constantly and I yearned to get closer to her.

One day, about a month after I had first seen her in Church, I summoned the nerve to actually ask her out. Our first date was to the local malt shop and I almost came in my pants just watching Bella in the seat next to me. She was perched on the chair, her skirts floating around her and swinging her feet, brushing against my leg on every rotation. Her chocolate, brown hair was secured in a ponytail off to the side and the swathe of chocolate hair curled around her left breast outlined against her pink twin-set. Her fingers grasped her glass firmly and her pink rosebud lips sucked the thick shake up. I was spellbound by the way her cheeks hollowed out with the force of her sucking action and the way her throat swallowed the cold creamy goodness down.

I was happy merely to hold her hand as we walked along the shore of Lake Michigan, and over the moon, when she gripped me tight on the Ferris wheel at the fair. We spent every free moment together when I wasn't working the long and gruelling shifts on the force. She was a good girl and came from a nice, respectable family and, even though our kisses became a little heated at the end of the night, we always restrained ourselves. After three weeks, I was certain that I would never meet anyone who I would love as much as Bella and had announced to her that I was going to marry her. Once she had stopped laughing and telling me that maybe I should ask her instead of assuming, she had agreed and our parents had been overjoyed. We wanted to be virgins for our wedding night, so we had decided on a short engagement.

That was just about the time my old partner, Billy Black, retired and the cop that had transferred from across town, Jasper Whitlock, became my new partner on the beat.

Jasper and I had hit it off immediately; we had so much in common. I liked to listen to music when we were patrolling, and it was lucky that Jasper had the same taste as I. Billy was into folksy kind of music and some days I had just wanted to scream with the monotony. I knew Jasper and I were destined to be great friends when, as soon as he got in the car on our first shift, he fiddled with the radio dial and chose a station playing _Ain't Nothing but a Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley. I was a huge Elvis fan and had even driven to Mississippi last year just to watch him in concert in Tupelo. Jasper admitted that he had done the same thing.

From that moment on, it seemed that Bella, Jasper and I were always together. Jasper had become my best friend in a few short weeks and he and Bella had hit it off immediately too. We spent almost every evening together and the three of us became inseparable.

That night, at the Flame Club, had changed the way I saw Jasper. I hadn't realized that the feelings I had felt when we were together were anything more than affection for my best friend. I was shocked to feel lust and desire added into the mix when I saw his hips gyrating and his lips almost enveloping the microphone. I licked my lips watching his and I saw Jasper's eyes darken in response. I was confused by my feelings and, in truth, a little disgusted with myself. What if Jasper realized that I was feeling this way? Our friendship would be ruined and I did not even want to think about the consequences of Bella finding out. Unconsciously, I grabbed Bella who was gyrating in front of me and ground my hips into her behind.

I was shocked when she responded by pressing back into me, and even more so, when she flipped around and pressed her breasts into my chest, whispering into my ear, "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" doing her best Mae West imitation. Bella and I, up until this point in time, had shared very little more than some heated kisses in the backseat of my Chevrolet and, if I was daring, a little boob action. I wanted more, but I was very conscious of her reputation and the fact that we were due to be married in less than two months time. We could hold out until then, couldn't we?

That night, Jasper and I dropped Bella at home and he waited patiently in the car while I walked Bella to her door. I kissed her goodnight and our lips clung and she moaned when she felt my still rigid length press into her stomach.

"Edward, I don't think I want to wait anymore. We are almost married after all."

My heart thundered and my erection swelled and pressed painfully into my zipper at Bella's words. "Are you sure, Bella? We've always talked about waiting so that our wedding night is special."

"It will be special anyway because it will be our wedding night, Edward. I think we need to practice a little."

"Soon, Bella, soon" I whispered to her and walked back to the car. Jasper was sitting rigidly in his seat and he looked uncomfortable when he spied my arousal tenting my trousers and turned to look out the window. We drove back to our apartment in almost complete silence, the radio turned low to some Miles Davis.

Jasper had morosely thumped his way into the house and grabbed a beer from the fridge, grabbing one for me and indicating the balcony at the back. We reclined in the chairs for a while in the dark until Jasper started irritating me with questions about Bella and me. He had never asked me about intimate details before, but tonight, he wanted to know what we had done together. I mumbled something about kissing and some boob feeling and he looked at me incredulously.

"You have been dating that gorgeous girl for months and you haven't had sex with her yet?" he spat out. "What the hell are you waiting for? You're getting married soon anyway."

"What the fuck business is it of yours, Jazz?" I sneered back at him, a little embarrassed by the values I had stoically held onto.

"Man, you are so lucky she has agreed to marry you or I would show her what's what!" he slurred, drunker than I had realized.

I couldn't believe my best friend had just said that about my girl. I remember him looking at her and at us at the club and I saw red. I jumped up and grabbed him out of his chair and yelled at him to take it back, before slamming my fist into his stomach and pushing at him until he smashed back into the sliding door.

Jasper grabbed at my arms and held them tightly against my side before resting his forehead on mine. "I'm so sorry E! I didn't mean it," he whispered brokenly. "I drank too much tonight to numb the pain and I just lashed out at you and said the most stupid thing ever."

I was confused, "Jazz, what's wrong? Why did you say that about Bella?"

Jasper lifted his head from mine and just stared at me for a minute and I just stared right back at him waiting for his answer, looking at him closely for probably the first time since we came out here and seeing the anguish behind his eyes.

"I had to drink tonight….watching you and Bella together…because my heart is broken. And the numbness helps me sleep because I love her and I love you and it tears me apart that you are getting married and I will be all alone on the sidelines looking in."

I reeled at his words and felt shocked at the feelings deep inside that bloomed at his words. I shook my head in confusion; I felt equal parts fear and desire at his words and I stood there, my arms loose by my sides now, just staring at him.

Jasper shook me by the arms and said quietly, "What do you say about that, huh?" before he leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.

His lips were remarkably soft and he tasted of beer, cigarettes and breath mints and, although shocked by his action, my body reacted to the sensual touch of his mouth to mine and I felt myself become as hard as stone.

I jerked back from him feeling like I was betraying Bella and his eyes clouded before tears filled them and slowly rolled down his cheeks. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to hold him and comfort him and my fingers gently wiped his tears away. I leaned forward, taking him in my arms and kissed him deeply, our aroused bodies pressed together. It felt like heaven to be in his arms and my heart beat frantically in my chest until I thought it would explode.

At that moment, the back door of the next door neighbour's house banged open and before Marcus emerged, we were back in our seats lifting our beers in acknowledgement of our neighbour. Our eyes met in consternation at what had almost happened. The consequences of our actions tonight could end our careers and our lives would be destroyed if our feelings for each other were discovered.

I got up from the chair abruptly and went to my room to think about what had just happened but could never happen again. I was marrying Bella. I loved Bella. I was so damn confused.

I purposely left early the next morning, calling out to Jasper, who was still in bed that I was jogging to the police station. Our day was busy and I couldn't talk to Jasper about what had happened. I had already arranged to meet Bella straight after my shift ended to go to the movies.

We met at the malt shop first and had burgers for dinner and when Bella had prattled on ceaselessly about Jasper at the club and how great he had been, I talked her out of the movies and into making out in my car instead. She readily agreed and, as we drove to the secluded spot overlooking the lake, she placed her hand on my leg.

We started out as normal, kissing and groping in the back seat when my control snapped and I needed to possess Bella now and not wait any longer. My kisses grew more heated and my caresses more intimate. I started to unbutton her sweater and, after looking into her eyes to make sure it was okay, I peeled the edges of the wool from her chest and down her arms.

I hitched in a breath at the sight before me and reverently drew my fingers across the soft silkiness of her bra right across her engorged nipple. Bella drew in a breath and moaned at the feel of my hands kneading her breasts. I peeled down the material from one cup and kissed the tip of her nipple almost reverently and when she grabbed my head and smashed it into her, I took the whole of her nipple into my mouth and licked and sucked it before performing the same manoeuvres on the other.

As I was licking and sucking, my mind crept back to the concert last night, and the look on Jasper's face when he was looking at the both of us, especially the look when he could see me grinding myself into Bella. I groaned at the memory and how it made me feel when Bella had reciprocated by pressing back onto me with Jasper watching us. My cock was now rock hard and I dragged Bella onto my lap and pushed up against her.

"Edward, oh my, that feels so good," and before I knew it, she had straddled my legs, lifted up her skirts and ground down on me with only her thin cotton panties and my trousers between us.

"Bella," I moaned out as her fingers entwined in my hair and for the first time, she took the initiative and sucked my tongue deep into her mouth. I swiftly unbuttoned my shirt and removed it so my chest was as bare as hers. Bella pressed her pert, beautiful breasts against my chest.

I had never felt anything like it before and I moaned aloud when the tips of her delicate breasts brushed against my rock hard, little nipples. I thought I had died and gone to heaven when after a moment, Bella bit my ear and moaned breathlessly as she dragged her breasts across my sensitive nipples and through the light dusting of hair on my chest.

Bella ground down onto me and catapulted me straight to heaven when she whispered that she didn't want to wait any more, she wanted me to make her mine now. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and whispered how much I loved her before unzipping her skirt and dragging it over her hips and down her legs. Bella slid her legs off the seat and balanced herself by leaning her arm against the seat.

As she leaned down to remove her skirt, I leaned over and sucked hard on her breasts dangling in front of my face. Bella retaliated by palming my length as she slid back onto my knees and I almost unseated her as I jerked up into her hand in surprise. I blocked out the image of kissing Jasper and feeling his hard length against mine last night.

"Edward, have you ever done this before? You are so big. Is it going to hurt like my momma said?"

"No," I whispered back starting to feel nervous about whether I would embarrass myself tonight, "I've never made love with anyone before, Bella, only you."

The sight of Bella perched on the edge of my knees clad only in white panties strengthened my resolve, I simply needed to stake my claim, show her with my body how much I loved her, and hope like hell that I was doing it right.

I reached up and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her reverently, before sliding my hands down and stroking her nipples softly. I gasped against her mouth when I felt her fingers undo the buckle of my belt and then undo the button on the waistband of my trousers. My dick strained into the zipper of my trousers trying to get closer to Bella and again I prayed that I would not come in my pants before she had even touched me. My hands skimmed down her taut stomach and grazed along the edge of the waistband of her panties. Bella moaned into my mouth, her eyes almost closed as she looked into mine.

I tentatively gripped the softness in my fists and slowly drew the white material down until I could see the dark hair covering her sex appear. I groaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to thread my fingers through it and touch my woman's core. I could smell Bella's arousal and her chest was heaving with anticipation. I kissed her quickly on the lips and dragged her panties lower, sliding her slowly backwards until her feet were on the floor of the car again. Bella kicked the scrap of cotton off and climbed back onto me this time grinding her wet pussy into my dick through my trousers and I almost lost it.

Bella slipped back against my knees and was about to touch me again when I grabbed her hands in mine. She looked immediately hurt and worried so I quickly reassured her that I wanted nothing more than to be making love to her but I needed a minute or it would be all over before my pants were unzipped. I moved my hands to her hips, rubbing gentle circles over the bones. I whispered to her that I had heard that I needed to pleasure her before attempting intercourse for the first time and that would help with the pain.

Her eyes widened at my words and her face flushed in anticipation. I slid my fingers lower and lower on her hips and when the pads of my thumbs brushed her slit, Bella ground down against me and released a little wetness onto my trousers.

"Oh my God, Edward, that feels so good." Bella moaned, her back arching and her breasts jutting forward.

I agreed and was amazed that I didn't come from the pleasure of my hands touching Bella's body intimately. Bella was blushing all over by this point, her skin a warm pink. I slid two of my fingers inside her and pumped softly into the warmth and her tight muscles clamped around me. Again I shifted my cock, aching and almost coming, just from naked Bella sitting on me. I held Bella steady with one hand and kept the two fingers inside her; I brushed my thumb against her clit. A few passes later Bella stiffened in my arms and cried out, her inner muscles almost crushing my fingers.

By this time, my dick was screaming for release and I was seriously worried that I would not even get it past her inner lips before releasing in her, I was so excited. I kissed Bella and she giggled nervously, embarrassed at what had just happened. She climbed off my knees and sat beside me, and when she started retrieving her clothes from the floor of the car, my heart plummeted. I guess we were waiting to consummate our love then? She looked up then from zipping up her skirt and buttoning her sweater and must have seen the crestfallen look on my face.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry but I have to get home early tonight. I was just about to say something when headlights flashed through the back windshield as a car turned into the deserted parking lot. Bella screeched and I quickly buttoned up my shirt, jumped into the front seat and squealed out of the parking lot, both of us freaked out at almost being caught.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Now or Never

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**Chapter 3 – It's Now or Never**

**Chicago 1957**

I dropped Bella off at her parent's house and I returned home where Jasper was mysteriously absent. I was so worked up over what had just happened with Bella. She had been completely and gloriously naked perched on my lap coming apart in my hands. I was rock hard in seconds and knew that I needed to get some relief and quickly because it actually hurt pressed up against my trouser zipper. I went into the bathroom and scouted around for something to use that reminded me of Bella's arousal, so that I could close my eyes and imagine my cock was embedded deep inside her when I came.

I settled on some Vaseline and then removed my clothes and folded them neatly on the vanity as I would be taking a shower as soon as I had got myself off. Once I was completely naked and perched on the edge of the bath, I grabbed a scoop of the Vaseline in my hands and rubbed it all over my aching cock, groaning at the sensation. I couldn't hold off, my need was so great and I started pumping my hand up and down, paying close attention to the bulbous head and sometimes squeezing my balls. It felt so good. I leaned back and closed my eyes pumping up and down until I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I slowed down a little to prolong the feeling and that was when I heard the door open and Jasper walked into the bathroom.

Jasper was visibly startled to see me perched there and his eyes zeroed in on my hand wrapped around my rock hard purple-veined cock. He was wearing only a skimpy little towel slung low on his hips and as his eyes widened at the sight of my jerking off, his towel tented in the front. I couldn't take my eyes off his naked chest angling down into lean hips and the bulge in the front of his towel. I was too far gone to stop and the sight of Jasper being visibly turned on by what he saw sent me over the edge. With a growl, I came harder than I had ever done before, jets of white cum arcing up into the air, some of it landing on the base of Jaspers towel.

I sat there for a minute stunned and then jumped up more embarrassed than I had ever been in my life. I stepped into the bath, pulled the shower curtain across and turned the spray on full, sticking my head under the water to drown out my thoughts. I hoped Jasper had left the room. There was simply no way that I could face him right now after what he had just seen me do. And there was the rub. I knew I loved Bella and wanted to make love to her but seeing Jasper almost naked and aroused had been what had sent me over the edge just then. What the hell did it mean?

I stayed under the shower until I had used up all the hot water and gingerly moved the curtain aside. Jasper was no longer in the bathroom, and he had obviously cleaned up my mess on the floor as well. Was there no end to this embarrassing night? The house was in darkness when I left the bathroom except for the light shining from my open door. Jasper's room was in darkness and I tiptoed past it to mine, valiantly ignoring the muffled grunts and a rhythmic slapping noise.

It was no good, by the time I had closed my door and slipped under the bedcovers, my cock was as hard as before. I spent a restless night tossing and turning and, when the dawn light finally filtered through my curtains, I was ready to get up and leave the house, praying that I would miss Jasper. I couldn't face him just yet.

Jasper was still in his bedroom when I left the house so I grabbed the keys to my Chevrolet and drove to the Church. I found our normal pew and sat quietly waiting for Bella. When she walked into the door, she dipped her head and blushed when she saw me. She was delightful. I held her hand throughout the service and then suffered through a big lunch with her parents at the Country Club. I felt bereft as I wouldn't get to see Bella for a few days since she was visiting her elderly grandparents with her parents and leaving early in the morning.

At 9pm, I reluctantly left Bella with a quick kiss on her lips, her parents waving me off from the front door. I returned home to find the apartment empty again and decided to have an early night as we had an early shift the next morning. Sometime after ten, I heard the front door open and Jasper made his way straight to his bedroom and shut the door.

Jasper and I met up at six in the morning in the kitchen, had breakfast and headed into the station together. Jasper told me that he had had another gig at the Flame Club that night and he asked me to go with him. I agreed, anxious to get some normalcy back into our lives.

The day had been uneventful and I was enjoying the night at the club immensely. The crowd was singing and dancing to the band and when Jasper got up there on stage, I felt such pride that he was the one causing the chaos all around. When Jasper sang _Its Now or Never,_ the girls went wild and at one point in the song he looked directly at me. When the significance of the words he was singing sunk in, my heart sped up and desire licked its way down to my groin.

_Your lips excite me_

_Let your arms invite me_

_For who knows when_

_We'll meet again_

_This way_

_It's now or never_

_Come hold me tight_

_Kiss me my darling_

_Be mine tonight_

When he came back down to the floor, he dragged me to the bar and we had another beer before heading back to watch the band come back on. By this time, the crowd had swelled and the bodies were crammed in but I didn't mind as I was buzzing from the beers I had had and from being with Jasper. A crowd favorite came on and bodies surged towards the stage pushing Jasper into my back.

My head whipped around and our eyes caught as I felt his large erection make contact with my ass. He shrugged and whispered into my ear, "I can't help it, E. You must know by now how I feel about you?" My breath caught and before I could think clearly, I pushed back into him, exactly like Bella had done to me the previous week. Jasper groaned into my ear and I felt a little accomplished that I could make this man feel this way. The crowd surged again and Jasper gripped my upper arms and leaned in. He shouted that we should get out of here before we were crushed. I nodded my agreement and Jasper drove my Chevrolet home as he had had the least to drink.

On the way home, Jasper placed his hand on my knee and announced that we needed to talk about what was happening between us. My heart sped up and I felt sick to my stomach but I nodded yes. It was time to clear the air. I had no idea what I intended to say, I just knew that there was something between us and I was torn between my feelings of love for Bella and a feeling of inevitability with Jasper.

When we walked in the door, Jasper grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to me as he sat on the couch. I joined him and clinked my bottle against his which had become tradition from day one of our partnership.

"Edward, can I ask you a question and will you answer me honestly?" Jasper tentatively started.

I sighed and nodded.

"Did you like it when I kissed you last week?"

I nodded. Jasper's sincerity touched me and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Did you like it when we hugged and we were both aroused against each other?"

I swallowed hard and ducked my head. Again, I nodded.

"Me too," Jasper whispered. "You have no idea how aroused I was to walk in on you pleasuring yourself the other night. E, were you thinking of Bella?"

I nodded and licked my lips as my mouth suddenly felt dry. I came clean, "I was thinking about you too Jazz. When I kissed Bella, I remembered your kiss. When I sucked on Bella's nipples, I wondered if yours would taste as sweet as hers. When Bella touched me through my trousers, I wished you were there with us so that I could feel your hands on me too. And then you walked in and I came thinking about Bella, glorious and naked on my lap, and you, Jazz, with your arms surrounding me with your cock pressed up against me."

Jasper groaned and palmed his obvious erection bulging in the front of his denims. "Thank you, E. Thank you for being so honest. I think about being with you and Bella all the time too. I've never felt this way before."

He took a deep breath and looked over at me from under his ridiculously long eyelashes. "Edward, would you let me watch you again?"

I knew I was powerless to resist this man who, in such a short time, I had become so fond of, so I stood up then and pulled him to his feet. I dragged him to my room, shed my clothes and kneeled on the cover. My erection was betraying my excitement over Jasper's request. Jasper stood at the foot of my bed stunned and not taking his eyes off my cock which strained to be touched. I wrapped my hand around it and slid my fingers up and down softly. I watched him swallow convulsively.

"Jasper, I would feel much better about this if you came over here, took off your clothes and touched yourself as well." Jasper's eyes widened and I snickered, shocked at myself for acting so forward.

Jasper shed his denims and almost ripped his shirt off and when he was bare, I could not take my eyes off my first sight of his cock. It was amazing, so long and thick and standing proudly. He stood there for a minute basking in my approval before clambering up onto my bed on his knees facing me. I placed the open jar of Vaseline between us and took a scoop out before rubbing it all over my cock. I watched Jasper's face as I was rubbing myself and his eyes darkened considerably from a few moments earlier. He reached in and coated his palm with the greasy substance and I was mesmerized at the sight of his large hand gliding up and down his veiny length. His head was arched back slightly, his lips slightly pursed and his eyelids had fluttered closed so that I could see his ridiculously long eyelashes fan out on his cheek. I took a deep breath and pumped my cock in response. Jasper groaned, his eyes flashed open and then he started pumping his cock in time with my hand strokes.

The eroticism of the moment was not lost on me and I felt my release escalating quickly. Jasper looked up at me then and my eyes were drawn to his, drowning in his heavy lidded desire. He licked his lips and when he whispered that he wanted to kiss me. I nodded, no thoughts of denying him. We both leaned forward and when Jasper flicked his tongue out and slipped it between my lips, I opened to him like a flower.

His tongue tangled with mine and I was reminded of the hot kisses I had received from Bella on Saturday night and how much I had loved the feel of her breasts rubbing against my nipples. With my free hand, I reached up and dragged my fingernail over the tip of one of Jasper's nipples. He groaned and leaned his forehead against mine and together we looked down at our jerking hands, my fingers pulling at his nipple. He whispered something so softly I couldn't hear him and I asked him to speak up.

Jasper swallowed and then said, "E, I need to touch you."

It was my turn to swallow then. I knew without a doubt he wasn't talking about reciprocating and touching my nipples. He wanted to touch me there…. my breathing felt laboured and I felt torn. What started out as a simple exercise in watching each other masturbate was fast escalating into making love. My baser side was cheering and doing a little dance. My sensible side was worried about the implications, both with Jasper and with Bella.

Jasper's whispered, "Please, E." shredded my self control and against my better judgement I nodded again. He reached out with both hands and pinched my nipples. I groaned at the sensation and then wondered if I had got it all wrong. A minute later, I knew I hadn't when his hands lifted away from my nipples and traced down the muscles of my chest and abdomen. Then for the first time ever, a hand other than my own, clasped my naked erection in a firm grip. My cock pulsed at the unfamiliar skin enclosing me and I groaned at how fucking good it felt. Saturday night, I had felt Bella's fingers touch me briefly through my trousers but nothing prepared me for the feeling that shot through me when Jasper pumped my cock in his large fingered hands.

I groaned my appreciation and all inhibitions dropped from me as Jasper pushed me back onto the bed and leaned over me kissing me quickly before dropping back on to his knees. His hand left me for a brief moment and I winced at the loss. Then my body jerked when I felt Jasper straddle my right leg, his tight balls brushing against the hair of my thigh. He dipped his fingers back into the Vaseline pot then and coated my throbbing cock again before starting to slowly pump up and down. I could feel his balls rub against me and I opened my eyes to watch Jasper pump his own cock with his right hand in time to the strokes he made on mine. I groaned and went to take his cock in my hand but he brushed me away saying that he wanted to concentrate on me this time. I grabbed the slats at the head of my bed, and arched up into his grip.

The combined feeling of his hand around me and watching him get himself off guaranteed that I was not going to last long. Jasper sped up and my legs started shaking with the intensity of the feeling shooting through me. I shouted out that I was so close and Jasper groaned out that he was as well. I reached my left arm down and grasped Jasper's tight balls in my hand, squeezing gently as I started to come. My release fell hotly onto my stomach and as I shouted out, Jasper grunted and spilled his release onto my leg and down onto my hands still massaging him.

Jasper collapsed on me then, completely drained. His arms came around my torso and hugged me before whispering thank you into my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders contemplating the feel of his manly body sprawled over mine and was surprisingly content. Jasper's legs were linked with mine and I could feel his shrinking erection slide against my hip and the feel of our combined release was an intimate reminder of what had just transpired between us. Jasper's hair tickled my ear and as I drifted into a deep sleep, I could feel Jasper snoring quietly into my chest.


	4. Chapter 4 Crying in the Chapel

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**Thank you so much to my beta, beans827, for spinning her magic grammar skills on the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Crying in the Chapel**

**Chicago 1957**

I woke up with a start early the next morning, and for a few moments, I felt confused and sure that something was wrong. I was tucked into bed, completely naked and alone. The events of the night made their way back to me then and I realized that Jasper must have woken up during the night, cleaned me up and pulled the covers over me before returning to his room. I should have felt relieved that he had removed all evidence of what had happened last night, but I wasn't. It hit me hard then. I actually wanted to wake up with Jasper still in my arms. I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of him pressed against me as he fell asleep in my arms. How I had tenderly kissed the top of his head and tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear. He had quickly become as important to me as Bella, first as my dearest friend and now, it had deepened into so much more. I think I'm in love with him.

I turned on my bedside lamp and saw that it was still early, only 4am. I got up and walked to Jasper's room, opened his door and watched him sleeping for a moment, hugging a pillow to his chest. I walked over, removed the pillow and squeezed into the bed snuggling into his chest and wrapping my arm around his back. He sighed and in his sleep whispered my name. Content at last, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

It only felt like a moment before I was awakened by the feel of a soft mouth kissing my eyelids and a warm hand running down my hip and pulling me into a very hard morning erection. I smiled with my eyes closed and whispered, "Why Jazz, anyone would think you are pleased to see me."

Jasper actually smacked my ass with that comment before leaning closer and taking my mouth in a very thorough kiss. He mumbled against my lips, his eyes still uncertain of me, "I thought you would probably rather forget last night ever happened, E. I never dreamt I would wake up in my bed with you in my arms."

I told Jazz then that I had come to the conclusion, when I had awoken alone and lonely, that I had fallen for him and wanted to be with him. The problem was that I loved Bella too and I wanted to be with her. I loved them both and would never be able to choose between them.

Jazz hugged me tightly then and whispered that he had realized he had fallen in love with both of us weeks ago when he had come home one night and Bella and I had been making out on the couch. We were so intent on each other, we had not realized that he had come home and he had stood in the doorway watching us. At first he was wishing that it was him kissing Bella, but then he realized that his cock had twitched at the sight of Bella's hands in my hair and the curve of my ass as I pressed Bella into the couch. He had wanted to walk over and insinuate himself in the middle of us and be loved by both of us. He had no idea what to do as he had never felt this way about another man before and assumed that Bella and I would never look at him that way.

Jasper told me then how aroused he had become that he had snuck to his room and basically jerked off to the images of our bodies. The more time he spent with us, the more he had fallen in love and lust with both of us. He hadn't intended on saying anything until the night at the Flame Club when he had caught me staring at him with not a little lust in my eyes. He had been drinking to try and forget the images of Bella and I together which resulted in him letting down his guard and kissing me. Jasper had refused to look at me through his entire confession and I could tell he was feeling trepidation over his declarations about Bella.

I know a decent man would have been shocked and horrified at hearing how my best friend wanted to touch my fiancé, wanted to touch us both. I have to be honest though, the thought of Jasper and I both pleasuring Bella excited me now that I knew he loved us both. The thought of Bella watching Jasper and I express our feelings for each other started my cock throbbing. Jasper had started to pull away from me, certain by my silence after his confession that I was repulsed by him. I pulled him back to me and hugged him tight.

"Well, Jasper, it seems that I love you and Bella and you love me and Bella. Maybe we need to ask Bella who she loves." I said it almost in jest; however the truth of the words hit me then.

Oh hell! Bella and I were engaged to be married in six weeks time. Up until this point, I had been sure that Bella would complete me and our marriage would ensure our happiness forever. But something had been a little off though lately. Bella had become as close to Jasper as I was but just in the last week or so she had started to avoid being too close to him. I determined that when Bella returned tonight, we would have to talk and I would have to tell her about my feelings for both her and Jasper. I was realistic, the age in which we were living was very moralistic and homosexuality was considered dirty and wrong and I had very little doubt that Bella would end our engagement by the end of our evening.

Work was busy that day and we had nabbed a couple of shoplifters and stopped a bum from getting beat up in an alley way. I was tired and nervous about tonight. I had a hot shower, trying to relax my tensed up muscles and dressed in my best. I had picked up a bunch of flowers from the corner shop on the way home and I clutched the freesias in my hand as Jasper hugged me before I left. Ironically, Elvis' _Crying in the Chapel_ was playing on the radio. I had a bad feeling about this date.

Bella was smiling nervously at me as I picked her up from home and when I said that we needed to talk, she nodded her agreement and we drove to a quiet park overlooking the lake. We parked in a different spot from the last time. Before I could open my mouth to start my confession, Bella interrupted me.

"Edward, I can't marry you." Bella blurted out and dropped her head in shame.

I was shocked, did she already know about Jasper and had made her choice?

I was silent so long that Bella peeked up at me through her fringe. I took a deep breath as I traced the silent tears that streamed down her face.

"Bella, my love, why can't you marry me?"

She just looked at me through her tear filled eyes and just shook her head and whispered so quietly that I could barely make out her words. "Because you will hate me if you knew why. I just can't that's all."

I knew I could not chicken out any more. "Bella, I was going to tell you something tonight and I wasn't sure if you would want to marry me after hearing what I had to say."

"Really?" she whispered again, "What could you possibly tell me that would make me not want to marry you?" I looked at her strangely, she just told me that nothing could stop her from marrying me and yet, she also told me that she couldn't marry me. _Women!_

"Bella, I love you so much and I really want to marry you but I have also developed feelings for Jasper and I realized last night that I love him too. I want to be selfish and have both of you in my life, but I'll understand if you can't love me any more now that you know."

Now I understand why Bella had closed her eyes when she had told me that bad news. I had done the same thing not wanting to see the revulsion in her face for me. I looked out the window and my heart squeezed at the silence from the other side of the car which was suddenly shattered by the sound of Bella's giggle. _What the hell was so funny? Did she think I was just joking around?_

I jerked my head around and glared at her laughing face. All the tension seemed to be lifted from it and she seemed truly happy. But why was she laughing at me? I had just admitted to her that I was in love with her and another man at the same time. There was nothing funny about that. It was just twisted and difficult and impossible.

I felt tears gather in my eyes then as the enormity of our situation and the pain of Bella laughing at me, hit me right in my heart. She immediately stilled and cupped my face in her hands and kissed my falling tears away. I had just found out less than a day ago that I was in love with another man and suddenly I was the girl in the relationship?

"Edward, oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I have been worried for weeks about my own growing feelings for Jasper. At the club last week, the way he was staring at me and at us together was making me all kinds of crazy. I was worried that you would get upset with Jasper for looking at me like that and me for wanting Jasper to be with us all the time."

I looked back and realized that many of our group outings had been initiated by Bella and, in fact, for a long time, we had actually spent very little time as a couple; it was almost always the three of us.

"I realized on Saturday night when it was just the two of us that something didn't feel quite right. I knew that I loved you but my feelings about Jasper have been growing so much. I thought if we took the next step together that would tell me whether it was right to go ahead with the wedding. When you made me come, it was wonderful, but I still felt something was missing. I'm sorry, Edward, but the whole time you were touching me I was wishing Jasper was there as well. I love you both and when I came, it was because I was picturing myself straddling both of your legs and both of you touching me. I had to stop. I couldn't go on feeling the way I was. I didn't think it would be fair to you." Bella explained herself in a rush, a few of her words running together.

I took a deep breath hugging this dear girl close to me.

"Bella, I think we are one person short again. We need to go home and include Jasper in this conversation too."

"E, Jasper can't know how I feel. I would be mortified and what about how you feel? What if he hates us both?"

"Bella, Jasper and I have both talked about how we feel this morning. These feelings have been growing between both of us for a while but we have ignored them because you and I are engaged. But those feelings are too strong to be denied. Bella, we all feel the same way. When Jasper and I were in bed together this morning, he told me that he had fallen in love with both of us."

I felt Bella stiffen beside me and I realized what I had said. I started to feel guilty about what had happened between Jasper and I, knowing I should have talked to Bella before anything had happened with Jasper. Although, in all honesty, I don't know if I would have realized how I truly felt if it hadn't happened.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry. Last night everything came to a head. Jasper and I had been to the club and we were pressed together in the crush. Jasper was aroused, pressing into me and I was aroused feeling it." I explained to her about me jerking off to the thought of getting her off in the back of my car and Jasper walking in as I finished. Her eyes were like round, little saucers at this time and her hand gripped mine with almost painful intensity. I then explained how Jasper had asked to watch me and then asked to touch me, and at that point, Bella pressed her shaking fingers against my mouth.

"Edward," she whispered, "do you think I could watch next time?"

_What?_

"Could I watch Jasper touch you?" she whispered again, licking her lips and then biting the bottom one.

My heart stopped beating momentarily and then started beating so fast I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Bella, doesn't it bother you about what Jasper and I have done?"

She shook her head, but then nodded a little. "It doesn't bother me that you have these feelings for Jasper. I have those same feelings towards him. But I am feeling selfish, I would just prefer to be there next time if you don't mind?" she said in her soft, lilting voice.

I reached over and hugged her tightly to me. "Let's go and see Jasper, hmm?" and once she had nodded, I reversed the car and headed home.

Jasper had been pacing back and forwards on the front balcony anxiously awaiting the outcome of my discussion with Bella. He told us later that when he spied us parking the car and walking up the stairs, arm in arm, his heart broke a little thinking we had decided to get married and he would be left out on his own.

Bella maintained her cool façade until we had moved inside the apartment. She then ran over to Jasper wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him hard on the lips and yelled out that she loved him too. I followed closely behind her and sidled in right behind her, pressing my hips into her behind and wrapping my arms around them both.

Jasper looked to be in shock for a few moments before his face split into the most joyous smile. He kissed Bella lingeringly on the lips first and then leaned over her shoulder and kissed me. He grabbed both our hands and pulled us to the couch, Bella in the middle.

We talked for hours that night, interspersed with lingering touches and sweet kisses. When we discovered that Jasper was a virgin also, we were rather overwhelmed. I had mistakenly assumed Jasper had experience; he had such a confident swagger. He admitted that he had gone steady with a girl throughout high school but they had never gone all the way. Did none of us have any real experience between us then?

At eleven, we took Bella home, holding her in a long hug in front of our door and shared lingering kisses before driving her back. She hadn't wanted to leave us. We were quiet on the way home, listening to soft jazz on the radio. Both of us were dumbfounded at the events of the night. It was beyond comprehension that we all felt the same way about each other.

When we walked in the door, all I wanted was to curl up in bed next to Jasper but we had felt wrong without Bella. We did share a passionate kiss in his doorway and then I reluctantly left him to go to bed alone in my room.

I couldn't sleep. Too much had changed in my life in just twenty-four hours and it was so much to take in. The realities of our situation were sobering. Whoever heard of a marriage between two men with one woman? I was sure that no one else would get themselves into this kind of situation and I was sure that it would never be legal. I imagined what it would be like if anyone at the station ever found out about us. I couldn't help but think about James Anderson's snide remarks about the two young men last week who had filed a complaint when they had been beaten up, one within an inch of his life. James had said that there was no way he was going to take the case of two faggots who deserved everything they got. He said that they were better off dead, they were unnatural.

Although we had parted euphorically, knowing that we all felt the same and in love, I realized we were travelling down a very difficult road. How would it work? Bella was living at home with her parents and I couldn't see that she would just up and move in with us. It would hurt her family too much. My family was very straight-laced and pillars of the community. I would not have them humiliated if our living arrangements were discovered. Jasper didn't have any family. He had been orphaned at 20 when his parents had been killed in a car accident, but I am sure that he would prefer that our lifestyle not be discovered by our friends and work colleagues.

I went over and over in my mind plan after plan, but I could see only one which resulted in the three of us being together. I resolved to cook the three of us a special dinner tomorrow night and talk over my ideas with Jasper and Bella. I hoped they would agree as I truly didn't think any other options would work for us.

The next night after I had made home-made pizzas, which truth to tell were the only thing I cooked with any competence, we all sat down at the table and I took a deep breath before telling them my ideas. I told them about all the abandoned ideas I had and why they wouldn't work first and they both agreed with me. And then it was time.


	5. Chapter 5 Canon in D

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**Thank you so much to my beta, beans827, for spinning her magic grammar skills on the story and for timely reminders that certain activities require cleaning up afterwards to avoid the ICK factor….**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Canon in D**

**Chicago 1957**

"Okay, so I wish we could do this differently, but I just can't see any other way that won't hurt our families or cause the three of us to be victimised. I think that, since Bella and I are already engaged and the wedding already planned and paid for, we should go through with it. I also think that we should buy that house we saw that had the granny apartment attached to it and all move in together. To anyone else, it will be mine and Bella's house and Jasper is renting the attached apartment from us. In reality, it will be our house and we will all live in the main house together."

The whole time I was talking, I had both Jasper's and Bella's hands in mine and when I mentioned about going ahead with the wedding, he had involuntarily tightened his fingers in a vice-like grip. I looked up at him then and it just broke my heart, the anguish on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I truly wish we could all get married but you know that we can't. It isn't legal. I even thought about you and Bella getting married and me living in the apartment, but that will just raise more questions than ever and it will be Bella who will suffer with a bad reputation," I said quietly, overcome with emotion. Bella was crying softly against Jasper's chest and I pulled them both out of their chairs so that I could envelope them in my arms, trying to comfort them as best as I could. I had done all my crying last night when I had come to the realization that this was the only way.

Jasper leaned over and kissed me softly. "It's alright, Edward. I guess I already knew that this was the only way, but it just hurts so much to acknowledge it out loud. There is nothing I would like more than to pledge my life to you both publicly and without shame, but I doubt that the world will ever see what we have as anything more than a sin."

Bella had stopped crying and was listening to us intently. "We can pledge ourselves privately to each other. That will be even more meaningful than saying the words in front of a whole bunch of people that don't understand us. And we can go on our honeymoon together. I know of this place in Victoria Pines where we can rent a cottage rather than stay in a hotel in New York like we were planning and no one needs to know anything about us."

Jasper and I turned to face Bella in shock as she had just said the most perfect thing. Of course, it didn't matter if no one but us knew that we were together. It was enough that the three of us knew what we all meant to each other and we could declare our love to each other privately. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her heartily on the lips and then held her hand as Jasper did the same.

I watched as his long fingers traced over her quivering lips and then held her as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. As his lips opened over hers and I watched his tongue skate into her parted lips the breath left my lungs at the shot of lust that darted straight to my groin. I moved in behind Bella, holding her shoulders in my hands and pressed my hardened length into her back. I could hear her gasp and she kissed Jasper with even more enthusiasm. I pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed open mouthed kisses behind her ear and down the swan-like length of her neck and then gently bit where it joined her shoulder. Bella shuddered at the feeling and ground her backside into my groin.

All the while pressing into her, I slid my fingers down her arms until I reached her hands which were clutching Jasper's hips. I had longer arms so I reached further and grasped Jasper's toned ass in my hands and pulled him closer so that each of us was pressed tightly against Bella. I leaned over Bella's shoulder and bit Jasper lightly on his ear while squeezing his very nice bottom. Jasper gasped and for a brief moment left the delights of Bella's lips and kissed me hard. Mmm…he tasted of Bella's strawberry lip gloss and the red wine that we had consumed with dinner. Bella was nibbling on my ear waiting her turn and I just knew that I wanted to see her in all her glory again but this time spread out on my bed for both Jasper and I to appreciate.

I left Jasper's mouth with great regret and turned to Bella and reminded her about her fantasy when we were in the car. She smiled brightly before turning to face us and bringing each of our hands up and placing them over her breasts. Jasper and I grinned at each other and each proceeded to kiss her cheek and then bite her ear, slide our mouths down her throat, one following where the other led, all the time kneading Bella's perfect breasts. I jumped when I felt Bella's small hand grasp the shaft of my cock through my trousers and I heard Jasper gulp a few seconds later.

Bella fumbled with my belt and I helped her free my aching erection with my unoccupied hand. I heard her gasp when she felt the weight of it springing into her hand. She tentatively rubbed her fingers up and down my length and I showed her how to grasp it and move up and down. I groaned when she set a good rhythm and heard an answering groan from Jasper a minute later. My legs almost buckled as I watched Bella's small hand working up and down both our shafts and I giddily suggested that we move to my bedroom.

Jasper and I both stepped out of our trousers and grabbed them up as we followed Bella into my room. While I pulled back the covers, Jasper lovingly removed her blouse and Bella unzipped her skirt. I went up behind Jasper and lifted his t-shirt over his head and kissed his neck. Bella's eyes widened when Jasper turned in my arms, pushed my shirt over my head and cupped my face tenderly as he kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself against his hardened length while Bella stepped closer and squeezed our bottoms in her hands pressing us even closer together.

I helped Bella onto my bed and then Jasper and I leaped up in front of her pushing her gently onto her back. I whispered into Jazz's ear to make his way down to heaven whilst I tended to other things. He smiled and bent down to kiss Bella's belly button while I spread out beside Bella and took her breast into my mouth. One of Bella's hands curled into my hair and the other flew down and she grabbed Jaspers hair in a tight grip. As I flicked my tongue and nibbled on Bella's nipples, I watched Jasper skim his lips across Bella's stomach and down until his face was buried between her milky white thighs.

Bella's body contorted with the intensity of her feelings and her moans increased with each pass of Jasper's lips over her heated sex. Her fingers tightened almost unbearably in my hair and I doubled my efforts. I could smell Bella's arousal and my cock twitched in response wanting to bury myself in her heat. Just then, I felt Jasper's hand tugging on my fingers wrapped around one of Bella's breasts. He pulled my hand down until I was touching Bella's slick warmth. I hummed around the breast in my mouth and Bella arched up further into my mouth. Jasper was licking Bella's entrance and sliding his tongue in as far as it would go. I pressed my fingers onto Bella's clit and I swirled them in a circle around the hardened nub. Bella screamed our names and shuddered to her climax.

I leaned over and kissed her hard. The smell of arousal permeated my room and I needed to find some relief. My fingers, slick with Bella's release, wrapped around my length and I groaned as my hand slid easily up and down. Bella's eyes grew round as she watched me pleasuring myself and then darkened with lust as she watched Jasper move my hand out of the way and start to pump my cock with his own. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit beside him, each straddling one of my legs, and then placed her fingers around my length folding them in his larger hand. Jasper was massaging my cock with Bella's hand and it was so unbelievably erotic.

I watched as Bella snuck her free hand from behind Jasper's back and latch on to his untended erection. I saw him stiffen in surprise and then smile widely when she ran her hands up and down his length. This time I would not be denied and I reached down and grasped Jasper's balls in one hand and just managed to grasp the tip of Bella's nipple with the other and squeezed.

It didn't take long for either of us to climax, we were all so new to this and every touch brought me so close to my release. Jasper collapsed on top of me when he reached his climax moments after mine and after a quick kiss pulled Bella between us on the bed. I had to get Bella home soon but took a few moments to nuzzle into her side while Jasper did the same on the other.

Bella wanted to take things further the next night; she was insatiable now that we had started exploring each other. Jasper asked us both if we would mind if we waited to completely consummate our new relationship until the night of our wedding. He thought we could perform our own commitment ceremony that night when we arrived at the cottage and that would be our true wedding night and he wanted it to be special. Bella and I both tearfully agreed that that was the most romantic proposal ever.

The six weeks leading up to the wedding were frantic. Bella and I had dinners with both of our parents to take care of the final arrangements, always having talked to Jasper beforehand so that he would be included. Jasper and I had some long shifts on the job and we signed the contract for the house with the attached apartment after Jasper had come with us and agreed that it was perfect for us.

Everything was going smoothly when something happened a week before the wedding which threw me for a loop. When Jasper had realized his feelings for both of us and knowing that Bella and I were marrying, he had requested a transfer to a station further downtown. He had still planned to be friends with us but thought living together and working with me would be too hard on him with Bella and I not feeling the same way as he did. He had forgotten to cancel his request with the whirlwind that had taken place since then. We talked about it and thought that maybe it would be a good thing. It was already difficult for us to keep our feelings for each other private at work and I imagined that would be infinitely harder once we started becoming even more intimate when we were married. Jasper also pointed out that with us working at different places, one of us would be more likely to be with Bella and she would not be on her own so much.

I agreed but it was still hard when Jasper kissed me goodbye the first morning to go off to his new station and to partner with James Anderson, of all people, who had transferred out at the same time. I had been partnered with a rookie cop, Seth Clearwater who was green as the hills and liked country music. Thank God, I was the senior cop. It was my music choice and Elvis ruled all the way.

The week flew by and before we knew it, Jasper and I were standing at the front of the Church waiting for the beautiful woman who would make our lives complete. We were wearing charcoal morning suits and Jasper looked magnificent in the formal getup although he kept complaining that he was choking. Canon in D started playing and Jasper and I turned to watch the vision of Bella in white coming towards us. She was truly stunningly beautiful today and her smile when she saw us could have lit a thousand candles, it was so bright.

The service passed quickly and with the formalities over, we headed over to the reception. There was only the four of us at the head table with Bella's friend Angela as her bridesmaid. Under the table, I held Jazz's hand and on the table I clasped Bella's, my heart aching with the pain that Jasper must be feeling. He was stoically smiling throughout the day, but I could see the telltale signs of strain in his eyes. It was a lovely day but all three of us were anxious to leave for our honeymoon and for tonight's plan for our own commitment ceremony so that we were truly married.

We danced, we ate and then finally it was time to leave. Bella changed into her going away outfit as was tradition and then we left in my Chevrolet, suitably festooned with shaving cream and cans. We met Jasper back at our new house which had passed escrow earlier in the week. We hugged and then jumped into Jasper's Cadillac, which we teased him about the entire time saying he just bought it because Elvis had one. We had hoped to have a full two weeks at the cottage but since Jasper had just transferred, he could only take one weeks' leave. We decided to stay at the cabin for the week and then Bella and I would have the second week at our new home getting organized before I had to go back to work. That way we would be with Jasper whenever he wasn't working.

A few hours later, we were at the cottage that Bella had found for us and it couldn't have been more private or romantic. While Bella went to the bedroom to get changed back into her wedding gown, Jasper and I rushed around, setting up candles and clearing a space in the middle of the room so that we could dance together. With the lights off and only the candles flickering in the room it was dark and intimate, the light spilling in just a small circle. Jasper and I had remained in our morning suits and we waited within the flickering circle of light with clasped hands for Bella to join us. When we heard the door open, Jasper leaned over and fiddled with the record player and Canon in D played softly in the background again. We turned to face the door then and saw Bella walking the short distance towards us before taking our hands in hers.


	6. Chapter 6 Can't Help Falling in Love II

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**Thank you so much to my beta, beans827, for spinning her magic grammar skills on the story and for timely reminders that certain activities require cleaning up afterwards to avoid the ICK factor….**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Can't Help Falling in Love Part II**

**Chicago 1957**

As we held hands and made our own circle of 3 within the flickering light, we made our promises to love and honor each other for all of our lives. I pulled out the third wedding ring we had purchased and Bella helped me to slip the ring onto Jasper's finger. First Bella kissed Jasper, and then she kissed me and finally Jasper and I kissed to seal our promises to each other. When Canon in D finished playing, Jasper whipped of the record and replaced it with the song we had chosen for our first dance, _I Can't Help Falling in Love_ by, of course, none other than Elvis Presley. Jasper bowed to Bella and took her into his arms and danced her back into me. I leaned my head on her other shoulder, kissed her ear and wrapped my arms around them both. As the song played on, we swayed around the room and I listened to the words in awe at how true they were.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love you…._

It was true; I couldn't help falling in love with Jasper and Bella. We were meant to be and it was not a sin to love them. Someday, I swore I would tell the world of our love and not have to hide it.

For a while, I danced cheek to cheek with Bella with Jasper clasped behind me and at some point Jasper and I danced with Bella watching from the couch, rubbing her sore feet. When Jasper and I shared a sweet kiss, Bella sidled up to us, kissed us both on the cheek and declared that she thought it was time to consummate this marriage. Jasper and I stared at her in shock. Where had this forward little madam come from? She laughed at our shocked looks, blew out the remaining candles in the room and grabbed both our hands leading us towards the bedroom. She had been busy when she was in here earlier and the room was filled with flickering scented candles and the king size bed had already been turned down, ready for us.

The scent of vanilla wafted through the air and our whispers were all that was heard in the quite of the room. We undressed each other slowly, kissing and touching our bodies reverently. Jasper was right. I felt different tonight. I wanted to savour the first time with the loves of my life and the feelings were amplified knowing that I had committed myself to them forever.

Bella was kissing my mouth as I gently teased her breasts with the pads of my thumbs, flicking back and forth, tantalising her. Jasper was licking my nipples while his hands caressed my stomach before travelling lower. I gasped into Bella's mouth when Jasper's hands wrapped around my hardened length, flicking his thumb over the moisture gathering at the tip and spreading it around the engorged head of my dick. He pumped along my length for a little while when he suddenly dropped to his knees and took the head of my cock into his mouth. I cried out in surprise and complete and utter ecstasy at the feeling of his warm mouth enfolding me.

He reached up and lifted Bella's hand from my waist and slid her eager fingers down to grasp me at my base and hold me straight out for Jasper to slide his tongue up and down the length and then take me inside his mouth again to suck. Jasper's hands had slid around and he was grasping my bottom pulling me into him. I was lost in sensation with Bella licking my nipples and holding me in her hand while Jasper lavished attention on me with his mouth. I lost it completely and ejaculated straight down Jasper's throat when his long fingers started to rub against my entrance and he slipped the end of his finger a little way inside.

Jasper made his way back up my shaking body and, after kissing me soundly, said that he thought it was time we deflowered our bride. I agreed enthusiastically and lifted Bella onto the bed against the snowy white pillows. We had already agreed that Jasper was going to be the one to make her ours completely as I was the one to join with her legally. But I got to get her ready for him. Jasper was kissing her lips soundly and after kissing her rosy pink nipples, I slid my tongue further south until I parted her nether lips with my tongue and swept it with ever decreasing circles in her slick warmth until I felt the little nub straining for my touch. I flicked my tongue harder and inserted two fingers into her, pumping in and out until she came apart on my tongue, screaming my name in ecstasy.

Jasper made his way to my side and kissed me, groaning at the taste of Bella on my tongue. We turned to look at Bella and marvelled anew at our good fortune to have found each other to love. Jasper's voice was a little shaky, "Are you ready, my love?" Bella smiled tremulously and reached out her hands to us. We took a hand each and she answered that she was wholeheartedly ready to give herself to us forever.

I slid to Bella's side so that Jasper was able to move between her open legs. He leaned down and kissed her sex reverently once before moving forward and placing himself at her slick entrance and slowly sliding inside. Bella arched up and her lips parted in a silent O. Jasper whispered that she felt so good and that she was so warm and tight around him. I slid the fingers of my right hand back down to Bella's core and rubbed her clit while moving my left hand around to cup Jasper's ass. I felt his bottom flex as he gently moved in and out of Bella, gradually deepening his thrusts until he'd broken through her barrier. Bella gasped and Jasper stilled deep inside her, throbbing and waiting for her pain to subside.

Jasper leaned forward on his elbows and after kissing her breasts, he took Bella's mouth in a deep kiss and started to move slowly within her. That was my cue to make my way to the foot of the bed where Bella had thoughtfully laid out some lubrication to use so that we could all lose our virginity together, making love on our wedding night. Watching Jasper enter Bella had been so erotic, so enthralling that I was straining to join them.

I coated myself with the lubrication and scooped up extra in my fingers and massaged it into Jasper's entrance at which point his moans exponentially increased. We had been preparing each other for tonight for weeks with our fingers and I couldn't wait to join with them. I leaned down and whispered that I was ready and Jasper leaned to the side and kissed me lingeringly while Bella's fingers reached up and cupped my cheek as she whispered that she loved me.

Jasper stilled as I placed myself at his entrance. My hands gripped his hips and I slowly pressed forward until I had passed the initial resistance and stopped to allow Jasper to stretch comfortably around me. The warm soft skin enclosing me in it's vice-like grip was like being submerged in the warm waters of a tropical ocean and I wanted to push further until I was completely enveloped in the warmth of Jasper's body.

At first, he was a little tense but once I had passed that resistance he had noticeably relaxed. I didn't want to hurt him, so I made sure he was okay before continuing. Jasper's moaned response was that being inside Bella while I was inside him was the most fantastic thing ever. I pressed forward slowly rocking my hips back and forth until I was fully embedded within my new husband's body. I looked down to where we were joined and watched in awe as I pulled slowly out of Jasper, watched the tight puckered skin of his body slowly release me and then slid equally as slowly back into the heavenly softness.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's torso and kissed his back reverently telling him how wonderful he felt around me. It took a few tries but finally we worked out how to move so that I was entering him and pushing him forward into Bella and then both of us pulling back at the same time. Jasper's moaning eclipsed Bella's and my own from the dual sensations he was experiencing. I moved my hand down from Jasper's waist and swirled my fingers around Bella's hardened little nub, hoping to bring her to completion at the same time; however, when she arched up into my fingers, Jasper was lost. I could feel the force of his release from the frenzied clenching of the muscles surrounding me and I stilled trying hard to hold on to my own release. Jasper collapsed onto Bella and started kissing her feverishly telling her how wonderful we were and how much in love he was.

My fingers were trapped against Bella's core and I could feel the heat and wetness of her excitement. My erection jerked inside Jasper and we all three moaned from the movement. I found as I continued to move in and out of Jasper that I pushed him against Bella in little movements and combined with my slick fingers Bella and I both reached our releases soon after. I can't describe the feeling I had when I felt my stomach tighten, my toes curl and felt myself spill deep inside of Jasper. I collapsed to the bed next to Bella and eventually Jasper raised his head from her chest and grinned deliriously before moving to her other side. We lay there panting and grinning, exhausted from the long day but happy that we were finally married and had found happiness in each other's arms.

After we all sleepily cleaned up in the shower, I drifted off into the most contented sleep I can ever remember and was awakened early the next morning by the feel of two warm bodies pressed into my sides and little butterfly kisses being pressed along my cheekbones and down my jaw. I opened my eyes slowly; a half asleep grin plastered across my face already knowing it was Bella by the smell of strawberry scented hair tickling my nose. Bella smiled down at me and moved to press her soft lips gently against mine. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Jasper and I want to make love to you again."

My eyes snapped open then and I took Bella's mouth in a passionate kiss and tightened my arm around Jasper to bring him into our shared passion. Bella's tongue was lapping at my lips softly and Jasper's tongue was hard and long and was stroking into my mouth with increased urgency. I hardened instantly and thought of our lovemaking last night. It had been so sweet and loving and, oh my God, the passion between us was intoxicating. Right now, I could feel the beautiful softness of Bella's breasts and her heated core squeezed against one side of me and the toned hard body of Jasper and his jutting erection pressed into my other. My senses were overloaded with the smell of our arousal and our urgency to be joined together again was evidenced by the harsh breathing that echoed in the quiet of the early morning.

Jasper whispered urgently into my mouth, "E, I need to be inside you. I need to love you." I nodded my head and went to roll over when he stilled my hips with his long fingers. "No, E, I am going to take you like this, between your legs so that I can watch your eyes when my body enters yours for the first time." _Oh my God, this man will be the death of me._

"What about you, Bella? I don't want for you to miss out," I stared into her eyes making sure that she was alright.

"Edward, my love, I won't be missing out. I am just a little sore from last night, so I just want to try one thing, alright?" I nodded my head again, ready to do anything for Jasper and Bella.

"Edward, you prepared me for Jasper last night so I am going to prepare your body for him this morning." She stated, already kissing her way down my body. I grasped Jasper's shoulders when Bella slid her soft little mouth around my cock and peppered the quivering length with her sweet little kisses and soft licks. I couldn't help but moan into Jasper's mouth and flex my hips deeper into Bella's hot mouth.

Jasper leaned down and whispered something into Bella's ear and when she moaned at his words, the vibrations around my cock caused me to tense up and fuck her mouth with little thrusts. Jasper moved up to his knees beside me and reached over to grasp Bella's hips. His rock hard cock was just right there, almost touching my ear, so I turned to the right and licked the drop of liquid leaking from its tip. It tasted salty and it wasn't unpleasant. Jasper surprised me then and shifted Bella's legs to straddle me and then her wet core landed on my nose.

She was dripping wet and I teased her folds first with the tip of my nose and then angled my head back and licked the length of her slit. She had stopped her ministrations on my cock momentarily but took them up again with renewed vigor when my tongue flicked out and teased the little nub. I heard Jasper whisper for her to stop for a minute and I actually whimpered when the suction of her lips left me. Jasper lifted my lower torso and placed a large pillow beneath my hips and then gently shifted my legs up and spread them so that my feet were flat on the bed and my ankles touching my ass cheeks.

I felt so open and exposed in this position and incredibly turned on with the combination of Bella's lips and tongue loving me and the anticipation of Jasper taking me. I writhed on the pillow when I felt Jasper's lubricated fingers circle my entrance and slide silkily over my tight balls, squeezing them gently. When he inserted two fingers inside me and massaged my sensitive skin, I was almost ready to explode. I took some deep breathes to relax and prepare for him when he added a third and pumped quickly in and out. I didn't want to wait anymore, I needed Jasper to take me and make me his.

"Now, Jasper, please." I pleaded around Bella's folds.

Bella lifted her head from me and balancing on her elbows grasped my cock and started to pump it ever so slowly. From her position low on my hips she would be able to see Jasper enter me and I bucked into her hand at the thought of her watching. Slowly his long fingers left me and then I could feel the heat and pressure as the head of his cock slowly pushed in. He was so thick and, I am not going to lie, it did hurt for a minute but I welcomed the pain knowing that in moments, he would complete me.

Jasper's fingers lifted from my hips and he started to stroke the tender skin around my entrance and lower on my perineum. It helped a lot and I could feel myself slowly relaxing my grip on his body, enough for him to slip a little further into me. The feel of his hard cock rubbing against me was exquisite and I chuckled when I heard Bella whisper that it was beautiful before enveloping my aching cock with her lips again. I arched up into her mouth and Jasper slipped a little further in to me and started rocking in and out, each time moving further in until eventually he filled me completely and I could feel his hips pressing against me.

Bella was by this time dripping onto my face she was so wet, when she suddenly sat up and flipped around to face me. "Edward, can I make love to you too? I think my body is ready now." I swallowed and nodded, overwhelmed at this point. She scooted down my body until her back was flush with Jasper's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. My hands snaked down my stomach and held my cock out from my body while Jasper stilled his movements and then lowered Bella onto me for the first time. Bella was so tight around me but in a different way from Jasper's body last night. Jasper was right, buried to the hilt in Bella while Jasper was buried in me was fucking incredible.

As Jasper helped Bella lift up and down on me, he was pushing in and out of me in an addictive rhythm. I wouldn't last long. With every thrust of Jasper's cock into my body, my cock responded by pulsing into Bella. Jasper was peppering Bella's neck with sweet kisses and I reached up and teased her nipple with one hand and snaked the other down to Bella's clit rubbing my thumb in little circles in time with my thrusts up into her body. She started keening at that point and when her cries became disjointed, she clamped hard around me and came all over me. Her pussy milked my body of its own orgasm and as I shouted my release, my body tightened around Jasper and set him over the edge seconds after I had spilled my seed deep into Bella.

Bella slumped down on my chest and Jasper collapsed against her and we lay there panting and throbbing from all the little aftershocks. I reached out to the loves of my life and told them how much I loved them and would always love them.


	7. Chapter 7 Without Love

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please note that this story is rated M for lemony explicit scenes of a slash and polyamorous nature between Edward, Bella and Jasper. Please do not read the story if you are under 18 or scenes of this nature will offend you.**

**Thank you so much to my beta, beans827, for spinning her magic grammar skills on the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Without Love**

**Chicago 1957**

The week of our honeymoon sped by and Bella was right, we never encountered a soul for the entire week. She had organized a week's worth of groceries to be delivered and we had a ready supply of wood for the log fireplaces. The whole week was a wondrous time and we spent the entire time in a fog of happiness. The cottage had an upright piano and I played that while Jasper strummed his guitar. We sang Bella love songs and, of course, Jasper and I played every Elvis song until we thought we were perfect. At other times, we all curled up in front of the fireplace and read. Bella with her penchant for the period novels of Jane Austen, Jasper with his love of Westerns and me with the classics. And then there was our lovemaking…getting to know each other's bodies and what we liked and didn't like. Not that I can think of one thing I didn't like. The first week of our marriage, in short, was perfect.

At the end of the week, we loaded up the car and with one last fond look back at the cottage, we returned to start our married life for real.

Once we arrived home, we unpacked and then had a quiet supper. We were all happy to be in our new house and settled in but a pall settled over us as the evening drew to a close. Jasper was going back to work in the morning and we were all suffering withdrawal symptoms at the thought of being separated in the morning. As we undressed and got into bed, Bella and I automatically moved to either side of Jasper and enveloped him in our arms and our love. We whispered quietly of our love and how much we would miss him and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The morning was a frantic rush. Bella made Jasper his favourite breakfast of blueberry pancakes and kissed him goodbye at the door. Jasper was putting his car in for service that day, so I was following him to the mechanic and then dropping him off at the station. We waved goodbye to Bella and, of course, as soon as Jasper jumped into my Chevrolet after dropping his car at the mechanics, he fiddled with the radio until he found one playing an Elvis song. This one was unlike his other hits; it was sombre and sad and it was called _Without Love_. We were quiet as we listened to it and when I pulled up in the parking lot at the back of the station, Jasper turned to me earnestly and grabbed my hands.

"Edward, you and Bella are everything to me. My lovers and my family. Before your love, I had nothing at all, just like that song. With your love in my life, I am now complete."

Without thinking I leaned over the seat and kissed him quickly, tears in my eyes. "Jasper, your life will be forever filled with our love. This last week has shown me that what the three of us have is so special and nothing that could happen would ever change that. I love you."

I got out of the car and opened the trunk to get Jasper's duffle bag with a change of clothes. He rounded the car and when he took the bag from my hands, our fingers brushed together. I stared into his eyes and winked before getting back into the car and starting the engine. I rolled down the window and called out to him that we would meet him at the club after his shift and turned out of the parking lot, getting a glimpse of James Anderson getting into the squad car on the other side of the lot.

I waved but he ignored me and I shrugged wondering what the hell had gotten into him this morning. I felt sorry for Jasper having to put up with his foul mood all day. Time went so slowly that day without Jasper and the both of us got ready in super fast time for our evening out, anxious to be with him again. He was playing another set at the Flame Club tonight and as we arrived, we heard his band tinkering around with the song from the Elvis movie, _Jailhouse Rock_. I smiled to think of the dancing we had all done over our honeymoon trying to perfect the hip swinging and the foot shuffles that Elvis performed. Jazz had wanted me to get up on stage and do it with him, but I didn't think I had had enough beer for that to be happening. Bella and I swayed to the music, waiting for Jasper's appearance on stage.

* * *

**Chicago 1981**

I was pulled from my memories when Bella placed her fingers on my arm and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I wish he was able to be here with us too, honey. I miss him so much."

I nodded and looked back to my son dancing wrapped up in the arms of his true love swaying to the music on the dance floor. He looked over at me and his mother and winked. _What was that all about? _ Bella grinned at me but shook her head. I wish I could read her mind right now; she had a very mischievous look in her eyes. She stood up from the table then and handed me a bag, before darting out onto the dance floor next to Jason and Ethan.

I couldn't believe it when my demure 46 year old wife whipped off her jacket to reveal a black and white striped shirt underneath. Jason and Ethan did the same and I was not altogether surprised to hear Jailhouse Rock blast from the speakers. Momentarily fear whipped through my veins. It was too hard to do this without Jasper here. I just couldn't do it. I sneaked a glance in my family's direction and caved at the sight of their pleading faces. For them and for Jasper I would do anything. I opened the bag and shrugged my dinner jacket off. I pulled the striped sweater over my head and jumped over the table, slid onto my knees and skidded across the floor to squeals and applause.

My muscles protested the exertion but I manned up and shimmied to my feet in the middle of my family and on the corresponding beat of the music, lifted onto my toes and did the jailhouse rock. Bella pinched my ass as I swivelled my hips in her direction while Jason and Ethan jived on either side of me. The whole reception was up on their feet cheering and clapping for us and as the music drew to a close, I grabbed Bella and took her mouth in a not too gentle kiss.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart, for both of us."

As we made our way back to our table amidst much merriment for our little impromptu performance, I saw the cake being wheeled out. It was time for the speeches and my hands started to shake a little.

After Jason and Ethan cut the cake and promptly smooshed it in each other's faces, I stood up and moved towards Jason to give my speech.

I stood behind him with my hands on his shoulders prouder than any father had ever been. I am sure of it.

"Jason Whitlock Cullen is the bravest man I know. Today, he stood up in front of you all and declared his love and devotion to the love of his life. His love is not conventional and defies many of the narrow definitions of what love is said to be. He cannot even legally declare his love but today he has done so and proudly. I am so proud of him for being his own man and not being afraid of fighting for what is important. Twenty five years ago, I was not so brave. Bella and I married formally on this date but to our everlasting sadness we did not publicly acknowledge Jasper Whitlock, the third in our circle of love that day. We made our own private declarations but Bella and I wish that we had been braver and told the world of our love for this wonderful man. He can't be with us today but I know he is prouder than punch of our son and happier than we have a right to be to gain another son in Ethan. Welcome to our family, Ethan."

I leaned down and kissed Jason on Bella's gift of chocolate brown hair and gazed into Jasper's sky blue eyes and was content with my life.

As the reception wound down, I signalled Jason, Ethan and Bella and we headed out to the cars. James caught up with us on the lawn and asked to go with us, which I readily acquiesced to. It was time to visit Jasper. It wasn't far and as the car slowed to a stop at the end of the long drive, I grasped Bella's hand in mine. We exited the car and walked hand in hand to the entrance. Jason was anxious to be with his father on his wedding day and introduce him to the love of his life. Bella and I wanted to tell him that on our anniversary we had finally told the world of our love.

Jasper was buried under the shade of a big old magnolia tree that Bella and I had planted on the first anniversary of his death. It was a peaceful place in the cemetery and Bella and I had spent a lot of time here that first year after he was gone, trying to come to terms with the hole he left in our lives when he was taken from us so cruelly.

Bella and I had waited in vain that night at the Flame Club for Jasper, but he had never arrived. We found out later that night when we had driven to the station looking for him that Jasper had been shot and killed instantly in a convenience store robbery late in his shift in downtown Chicago. We found out the details from James Anderson, Jasper's new partner on the job. I found James, sobbing in the back of the locker room completely distraught over what had happened. He told me that Jasper and he had gotten into an argument not long before the shift ended and he had stormed off down the street to cool down. Jasper had called out to him that he was getting some gum and he would appreciate him getting over his little problem so that they could drive back to the station and finish the shift. James had just walked around the corner and was halfway down the street when he had heard the gunshots and by the time he had got back to the store, he found Jasper and the owners of the store lying dead on the floor and no sign of anyone else. The gun man was never found and the powers that be decided that Jasper had walked in on a hold-up at the store and paid the ultimate price for trying to help the owner.

Bella and I were heartbroken and merely existed for months. Some days, we barely spoke to each other; our grief was so raw; the slightest words between us would set us off crying. Then a miracle happened and we discovered that Bella was pregnant and that she had conceived on our honeymoon. We were overjoyed, and slowly, we picked ourselves up from the depths of our despair and truly began to live again.

Jason knew from an early age who is father was and of our love for him. We had visited Jasper a number of times throughout the years to share our joys and our heartbreak, but it was with a heavy heart that we moved to New York about a year after he was murdered. We needed to make a new start for ourselves and our house was a constant reminder that Jasper was missing from our lives. I went back to school and studied law and became a civil rights lawyer. Jason followed in my footsteps and fell in love with a cop that worked on a case he was taking to court. We worried for him as we knew all too well the dangers of the job, but he was adamant that it was his calling.

Elvis was a fixture in our lives and a constant reminder of Jasper. Bella used to sing _Love me Tender_ to Jason instead of lullabies right up until he was about eight years old. Although, when he was sick or upset, he wanted her to sing him to sleep until he was a lot older. We used to dance around the living room to _Jailhouse Rock_ and then later to a _Little Less Conversation_. I taught Jason the guitar and we used to have sing-a-longs with me on the piano and all of us singing. We had a happy life filled with love and laughter.

We missed Jasper terribly but we had come to realize that even though Jasper was physically gone, he lived forever in our hearts and memories and eventually as we found out, through the gift of his son. We would never be without love.


End file.
